The Game
by cinderellathings
Summary: Rachel wants her girl back, but she's hurt her too badly. Rachel, being ever so persistent, comes up with a plan to get back into Quinn's heart through her body.


**_So, I was thinking about my ex, and... this happened._**

* * *

It's been a year since I broke up with Quinn Fabray. Truth be told, I was intimidated by her. I mean, it was hard to believe that Cheerios co-captain and and all-around goddess Quinn Fabray was actually my girlfriend- that she wanted to be with me. Despite what I thought, she was actually quite devastated by the breakup. I could tell by the way she was perpetually saying things about me to people that she knew would tell me about it. She wanted to hurt me. This is how I know she still loves me.

She wanted me to feel the pain that I put her through, so I bitched back. I was rude to her whenever we had class together, I'd steal a friend away whenever she was in the middle of talking to one of our mutual friends, and I flaunted the fact that I was dating the cute foreign exchange student, Rory, whenever she came near me. It became a game. A contest, more like, to see who could shatter the other's heart into more, tiny pieces. Of course, I went crawling back. But my romantic poems weren't enough. I couldn't repair the damage by singing her love songs in Glee club. And not even all the "I'm sorry. I love you's" in the world could make her mine again. Eventually, I just had to let her breathe. I had to let her be free to be with other people. I didn't think there was anything I could do. Then, I remembered something.

I remembered the alternate route to the heart of one, Quinn Fabray- her other side. Lion Quinn. And if there was one thing I knew about Lion Quinn, it was that she couldn't resist a tease. I knew she still wanted me. She was just too hurt to try again. But if I hurt her heart, maybe I could fix it by healing her body first.

I planned this perfectly. I'd invite her over and it'd be like old times. We'd sit on the couch after my dads went out like they do every Friday night, and we'd "watch a movie." I know it's not a very elaborate plan, but it'll work. That is, if I can get her to forget that she's dating that Joe guy for a few seconds. That's all the time I need to initiate something she won't be able to bring herself to stop.

So, it's settled. I'm gonna ask her to come over this weekend. The problem is just getting her to say yes. I highly doubt I'm the first person she wants to spend her weekend with.

After 5th period History, I run up the stairs. I know that's the only time when she goes to her locker during the day. It's the perfect time to ask her in private since her locker is nowhere near any she actually speaks to. I stop when I see her crouching down in her locker, her short Cheerios skirt rising a little higher the harder she digs for whatever it is she's looking for. I take a deep breath and walk over.

I lean against the wall cooly, pretending that my heart is beating at a normal speed and my palms are completely free of perspiration. My eyes take a few seconds to travel down her glorious body that I can't wait to be acquainted with. When she starts to slowly stand, I stop myself from letting my mind run away, projecting my deepest fantasies about this girl on some wall in my head.

She stands up straight and sees something from the corner of her eyes. She turns to me, double-taking as shocked expression appears on her face.

"Rachel..." she trails.

"What's cookin' good lookin'," I say cooly. A small smile graces her face.

"Hey, um, nothing. Just, y'know... books." Her top bitch act shatters completely when she's with me. I smile a little. I can tell she still loves me. Now that that part's out of the way, I just need to get her to show it.

"Right. Cause that's what goes in lockers...," I say awkwardly. I clear my throat. God, Rachel. You've performed in front of hundreds of people, but you can't even talk to a girl? A cute, funny, talented, amazing, sexy-

"Uh, Rachel?" she brings me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um. Y-yes?" I'm such an indiot.

"I said, 'Can I help you with something?'" Oh, right. I still haven't asked her.

"Right, well," I move a little close, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over tonight. I mean, unless you have plans this weekend." I move impossibly closer and my hand finds its way tracing slowly up and down her exposed arm. I can hear her breath hitch.

"F-for what, exactly?" Her eyes find mine.

"I just thought that maybe we could," I tilt my head suggestively, "hang out. Like old times." I lean in to whisper in her ear to get my message across. "Doesn't that sound like fun, Quinn?"

She takes a step back. "Rachel, we can't. We broke up. Besides, I'm with Joe now."

I take a step towards her, slamming her locker shut in the process.

"Quinn, I'm not sure what you're getting at. I just want us to be friends again. Do you not want to be friends, Quinn?" I fake hurt. She falls for it, as usual.

"No, of course I do! I just... um," she tries to counter. Finally, she gives in. "I'll be there at 8." She picks up her bag and lets out a subtle, yet exasperated, sigh. I don't think anyone could tell except for me. I know her so well.

When she's out of view, I celebrate my victory with a not-so-subtle happy skip to class.

Phase One: Complete.


End file.
